Darkness of The Unborn Heart
by Registry-Error.php
Summary: Breach is an outcast, an untouchable beauty hidden deep within the twisted carapace of a used man. Raven is an emotionless telekinetic with a scarred past and demonic ancestry. Can they somehow overcome the darkness within each of them, and learn to love?
1. Chapter One

Hey guys. Some of you may know me from "Old Friends, New Feelings". For any fans of that story, I am sorry to say I've abandoned it. It got to...well, too expansive and unrealistic for me. So this is my new story, a Raven/OC romance. I usually prefer Raven/Beast Boy, but Breach is a special case...I think he really needs this.  
  
Even without the screams, Breach still wouldn't be able to do it. His gold-rimmed blue eyes stared shakingly down at the weeping child, rivulets of tears carved in the dirt that caked her face. He had no idea where they had gotten this poor girl, and now they were using her to hurt him. Again.  
  
Everyone was try to hurt Breach. For all his life, he had been cast out, tortured, beaten. They had tried to kill him, but the very quality that had instilled such hatred in their hearts was the only thing that saved him.  
  
"Do it, boy."  
  
Breach's sandy voice echoed, hollow with defeat. "You know I cannot."  
  
Tears streamed from his eyes as the little girl's screams rang in his ears. She was cradled in the lap of one of Scion's Dark Prophets, and he was cooing to her softly as her fingers snapped with his "tender care". The brilliant ring of gold that encircled his ice blue eyes suddenly flared, threatening to engulf the eyes as cold as winter sky.  
  
The dark-haired youth sank to his knees, the dark cloak he favored even in the city sliding open to reveal a military-style black uniform underneath, the golden buttons of the jacket shining in the dim lamplight.  
  
"Touch it, Breach." Scion's voice held a gentle, loving tone. It was a lie, and Breach knew it.  
  
"You have never known love, Scion...and you have never been gentle." A muffled squeak erupted from his throat as a heavily-armored glove knocked him sprawling. What could be seen of Scion's eyes behind his mask burned with a cold fury as he seized Breach's collar, lifting the frail boy into the air.  
  
"TOUCH IT!"  
  
Absorbed in pressing the specific button presses it took to make his tiny robot pound Starfire's tiny robot into a twitching mass of smashed electronics, Beast Boy missed the blaring alarm that echoed off the halls of the Titans Tower. He had been suprised when Starfire agreed to play Robot Smashfest with him, and his level of suprise had shot off the charts when she had managed to win the first match.  
  
"All that time with Robin been paying off, eh?" He had teased, smiling at the blush that graced the alien's cheeks. BB may have seemed goofy and thickheaded, but he was a lot sharper than he seemed. And it served him quite well, as his robot smashed Starfire's into the wall.  
  
She had given a tiny squeak of dismay as her robot's life meter had spluttered and died, moments before breaking into a fit of characteristic giggles, commenting on how wonderful the game was.  
  
But that was behind them, and the two teen superheros were all buisiness as they tore down the halls, the ominous screech of the alarm ringing in their ears. Raven, the darkly beautiful telekinetic of the team, bled through the wall in a cloud of dark energy moments after BB and the exuberant alien girl had halted in the common room. Robin was hinched over the control panel, reading and muttering to himself about children and gangs.  
  
Raven was sure she caught the occasional curse.  
  
Within seconds, Robin's steely gaze had turned to the team, the picture of a pretty little girl with golden curls sprang to life on the viewscreen behind him; Robin guestured to it occasionally as he spoke.  
  
"We've tracked Emily's kidnappers to an abandoned warehouse."  
  
Cyborg rolled his eyes. Why couldn't they find some original bad guys?  
  
"They appear to be a gang called The Dark Prophets, led by a man called Scion. He is a low level matter manipulator, he shouldn't be too much of a problem. But watch our for his Prophets, they can be tricky. Got it?"  
  
At the collective nod, Robin's voice sounded in the Titan's form of a battle cry.  
  
"Titans, go!"  
  
Breach drew his legs closer to his chest in an attempt to ward off the horrifying screams. He couldn't touch the glowing idol, and Scion knew it.  
  
So why was he doing this!?  
  
A/N: Raargage. Soooo short...well, whatever. Review me! 


	2. Chapter Two

Withdrawn into the darkness of his broken mind, Breach lamented his own existance. Had he not come into being, none of the people he loved would have come to harm. If only he had never met Emily, never taken her in...  
  
Drawn by the sound of muffled crying, the young, golden eyed youth had ventured into the wet alley. The distant-sounding drip had served to momentarily distract Breach from the constant agony that wracked his thin frame, ripping through him with every waking moment. The gold that rimmed his eyes had wthdrawn as he seemed to glide through the alley, his broken spirit twisting his back into a fearful hunch.  
  
It was there that he had found her, huddled in a pile of wet garbage bags, weeping into the chest of a stuffed dog. Breach had simply stared at her, a lump rising in his throat. And it was then that she saw him, looking up at the cloaked boy with open, innocent eyes. The clear emerald brilliance of her eyes was shadowed by a soul-scarring pain, hiding just beneath the surface. She too, had been hurt before.  
  
His knees has soaked through almost instantly as he dropped to them, his arms outstretched. As she ran to him, her tiny arms not reaching his back, it was difficult to tell where the rain ended and the tears began. His arms wrapped around her, his heavy cloak shielding the uncommon pair from the pounding rain. The filth streaming from his tangled, shoulder-length hair seeped into the already-soaked darkness of his cloak.  
  
After a moment of mutual comfort, Breach had stood, cradling the hurt child in his deceptivly strong arms.  
  
Huddling in the darkness, Breach ignored the heavy blows that were, in fact, killing him. His arm was broken, thighbone shattered. Scion was caught in a fit of passion, his armored fist rising and falling with the sickening crunch of iron on bone.  
  
The dark warehouse was set up like an ancient temple, a long hallway lined with flaming braziers. The walls were painted gold, and a carpet of rich brocade stetched the length of the hallway, stopping at the foot of what appeared to be a sacrificial altar. Perched in between two twisting onyx spires was a golden, glowing figure, shaped in the ancient god-forms of old.  
  
It seemed to shift, filling the mind of whoever so much as ganced at it with vivid hallucinations of their deepest, darkest desire come true. It called to it's intended victim, filling their mind with dark, twisted promises. In truth, the idol simply seeked to kill, to take the souls of those around it. Scion knew this, and that was why he had tracked down Breach.  
  
Breach was of ancient descent, his actual age unknown. His awareness was reborn every hundred years, his mind going into hibernation as his host body died, awaiting his reawakening. Breach was surrounded by a power-void, deadly to those with any spark of power in them. If touched in any way, the power-void would assilimate and destroy the offending person. It was this void that would allow Breach to touch the idol unharmed, to harness its power for Scion.  
  
And that was why Breach never took off his gloves.   
  
The custom-built grips on the soles of Cyborg's feet matched the pedal grips on the T-Car perfectly, locking in as if they were made for each other. Ironically, they were. He forced a grin for Robin next to him in the Birdcycle, and the Boy Wonder forced one in response. None of the Titans were looking forward to this misson...  
  
It was too damned dark, Beast Boy decided. He was cruising several hundred feet above Starfire and Raven, who were avoiding each other rather pointedly. None of the Titans had settled stomachs, either. They were going through a bad time, after Terra had left them.  
  
Even Raven's stomach was tied in a knot. She was not looking forward to seeing that poor little girl. They had been hunting her for about a week, each lead coming up dead. It had hurt them all to think of what was happening to poor Emily, but Raven had felt the pain most acutely. She had known what it was like to be all alone before, surrounded by nothing but fear.  
  
Starfire soared along, her normally bubbly mood sobering fast as they drew closer to the warehouse.  
  
All the Titans arrived within seconds of each other, the wheels of the T-Car and the Birdcycle kicking up a large cloud of dust. Robin had opted to leave his helmet at home, the shaky feeling in his stomach overriding his innate sense of self-preservation. He motioned weakly to Cyborg, who in response unleashed his Sonic Blaster, just as planned. Starfire and Beast Boy charged in through the smoke, while Raven took Robin through the wall in a dark portal. Cyborge moved into the doorway slowly, providing cover for the entrenched Titans.  
  
Breach's vison was beginning to blur as a small explosion slammed into Scion's armored chest, his once fury-filled eyes registering suprise as a steel-tipped boot crumpled his mask. All around him, the sounds of battle raged, the rumble of combat clashing with Emily's high, wheedling screams.  
  
Emily.  
  
That singular, driving thought drove him forward, pulling himself forwards with his one whole arm. In a brilliant stroke of luck, the Prophet who had Emily clutched in his arms tripped over Breach's slow-moving form, spilling the little girl to the floor. As the Prophet lunged for him, Breach used his own weight to pull off him glove, his bare hand contacting with the Prophet's pale face.  
  
An unseen, inner pulse ran through the two of them, the void within Breach expanding suddenly as the Prophet's lifeforce filled it, draining the blood from his cheeks. He quelled the rampaging life quickly, his blurring vison taking in the shocked visage of the dead Prophet.  
  
Breach's body covered Emily's protectively, moments before the blackness took him.  
  
A/N: Rather short again...ahem. Well, I may have some romantical stuff in the next chapter, but I am not sure. Thanks to Ms. Grumble, I appreciate your review. 


End file.
